


Endlessly Green

by Uros_Osium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien/Human Relationships, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fantasy, Impregnation, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Plants, Science Fiction, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uros_Osium/pseuds/Uros_Osium
Summary: Centuries into the future, humanity has begun to conquer the stars thanks to a strange material called 'Furorium'. It is, however, dwindling. A descendant to the man that discovered it is hoping to find how to replenis the supply by visiting his ancestor's secret lab... And it will land him in a very interesting, dangerous and sexual world.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Endlessly Green

**_Endlessly Green_ **

#  **Chapter I**

**_Author’s Notes (A/N in the future):_ ** Hello everyone! Welcome to Endlessly Green: A story about a young man getting unlucky (Or perhaps lucky) as he ends up in another world; a world full of Plant Girls.

You’ll follow Jack, Jack Bronze; a member of the Bronze family trying to find the recipe of Firorium, the thing that made his family one of the richest in the solar system. However, finding it shall prove difficult as he is transported to Agramia, the world where his ancestor found the organic energetic material. Will he make it back home with the things he needs? Will he decide to stay after many adventures? Will he fuck a lot of plant girls along the way? Well, I can tell you that while this story has a lot of plot and such, the answer to at least one of those questions is a very definitive YES.

So, plot aside, what fetishes will there be in this story? The following:

Idealized bodies (Male and Female). Hyper (Large cock/balls for the MC, huge tits/ass for plant girls). Large insertions (Duh). Cum Inflation. And, of course, Male human plowing Plant Girl fields.

Those are the normal ones. The ones I may use because I am a deranged pervert?

Impregnation. Fast Pregnancy/Growth. Incest.

How those can happen will be explained in the first chapter, but I dunno if I’ll implement them. It depends if you readers are just as naughty as I am ;3.

As a side note: Readers will be able to vote on a few things. Check the endnotes in every chapter and look to see if there are any polls. This may reflect possible character species, paths to take or some other stuff.

**Warnings:** No porn in this chapter. BOOOOO! But in all seriousness: Plot on Earth before we arrive at Agramia. Have patience and the alien world will appear soon!

***

Firorium. An organic material. A compound capable of generating absurd amounts of energy. The perfect alchemic ingredient. An alien substance capable of recovering much of its lost matter if left in specific solutions, renewing the cycle.

In the early fifties of the 21th century, Firorium was found by a researcher known as Albert Bronze. He began the Bronze line, a family of successful businessmen, researchers, entrepreneurs and so on. The abundance of energy he brought catapulted the world to never imagined heights.

And now that energy source was dying.

Nearly five centuries had gone by. The Moon was terraformed. Mars had been fully colonized and was a second Earth, with its moons also growing into verdant colonies. The whole of System Solar was giving way to a new age for humanity.

An age ready to be stopped.

Jack sighed on his seat.

In a private atmospheric jet, traveling through the now declared Sanctuary World that was Earth, Jack Bronze could feel a pit grow in his stomach. Very few places on Earth allowed people to live there now. Even after terraforming, Earth had a few places so scarred after humanity’s carelessness that it required a few hundred years more to be considered fully recovered. Even then the limit of people living on Earth would never rise above four billion, never above it.

It was unsurprising that the government did away with trespassers without a permit to do so. This was not the old world. This was, or it would be if the Firorium didn’t run out, the beginning of a galactic superpower.

That was why Jack was here: A slim hope of that dream coming true.

Jack Bronze was a twenty four year old young man. For some, he was just a child. Medicine had ensured most people could reach past two hundred now, sometimes even three hundred, and still look relatively young while at it. Add to that that Jack, and most of his family, preached what they did (Be healthy, exercise every day and take care of yourself) and you get Jack in general.

Nearly one meter ninety in height, Jack was a very strong young man. Wide back, muscular psyche, sculpted jaw, sharp eyes and… bald as all hell. That part did always make him chuckle. The young man of african descent was very much like his second name hinted: Bronzed all over, but still far lighter than most of his family.

Athletic and with a serious expression, the green eyed young man was relatively gentle and carefree though, a complete one eighty from his public persona that portrayed him as a very cold and no-nonsense kind of man. This was because, for all intents and purposes, he was one of the many public actors of the family, and this, like with most members of the Bronze family, meant that he lived for the family’s benefit. It sounds like a mafia, yes, but considering they have many business and territory to care for, there was nearly no other option.

Ignoring the family business, even a little bit, had already cost them dearly more than once. That, sadly, was how life goes; you play or you automatically lose.

Jack grumbled as he rubbed his temple. It had been hours of travel today and he had yet to land at his family’s manor on Earth. 

Or well, they called it a manor, but it was more like a ruin.

Technically speaking the Bronze family owned it, but they had given it up a long time ago, though they were allowed to return whenever. Mostly because their ancestor’s own private bit of land laid there.

Albert’s mausoleum.

Or maybe not? To be honest no one had gone inside the underground ‘shelter’ since Albert passed away hundreds of years ago. The ancient site had been maintained by the family before Earth was left to recover, and from what images Jack had seen, it was still in perfect condition above ground. Far better than the ruins of the old family home at any rate.

“Sir.” Came the voice of the pilot as he spoke through the jet’s speakers. “We are about to arrive. Is everything ready?”

Jack looked at himself. He had his environmental suit (Mostly a protection in case Albert’s sancta sanctorum HAD something in it) over his clothes, a backpack full of necessities (again, in case there was something and he needed to stay for a while) and his family knew he was going to be gone, if things were auspicious, for up to a month. The only thing that was going wrong right from the get go was just how Jack’s doubts were going to give him an ulcer.

So Jack pushed the button next to his seat. “All is ready on my end, Harvey. Just hope this trip wasn’t for nothing.”

“Hey, have fait, boss.” Harvey chuckled through the intercom. “You never know what you’ll find. Besides, if there is anything that tell us how to make more of that stuff, I am pretty sure it will be at your great grandpa’s place, God rest his soul.”

Jack groaned internally at the man’s expression. If there was one thing he disliked, it was the old beliefs. He was a man of science, and gods, monsters and other such things, for Jack at least, only had a place to exist: Movies, games, books and other such fantasy stuff. Entertainment, just to be clear. But, as most decent people were to do, he did his best to just roll with it whenever it came around.

“Let’s hope.” Jack sighed as, through the windows, he saw the ruins of the old home approaching. “You know the drill…”

“Get out of here and wait until tomorrow. See if you have sent any messages in the morning and, if you find nothing, you’ll tell me to come for ya.” Harvey said in a very bored monotone. The man had been Jack’s pilot since he was fourteen, a whole decade. He was used to Jack’s ways by now. “Just be sure to not blow yourself up or something.”

“Bingo.”

***

Jack wanted out of the freaking suit already.

Everything around him was vibrant green, far more than even in the colonies where. Despite best efforts, truly terraforming a world, more so when spending ungodly amounts of energy in doing the same for more places to live in hopes of keeping a huge population alive and happy, wasn’t easy, nor was it fast. Earth, however, had truly blossomed into a garden world, despite the impact of humanity still being felt in many areas.

To be honest, as Jack wandered the still half visible path towards the ruins, he had to look back with a frown. Five they were, five siblings. 

His eldest brother Ambrosio: Image for this generation’s company and figurehead. Charismatic, wordsmith and a hulking man in his own right. He, like many built with the genes for it, had undergone gene therapy to become the best he could.

Salazar was next. He was the brains of the team, and sadly, it showed. He had been born weak, far too weak. Before medicine got to this point Salazar would’ve died, but instead he was just very tiny, thin and sickly, that should tell you how badly he got it. But that didn’t stop him. He was stupidly smart and many of the company’s new ideas came from him.

Then there were the youngest, the twins: Sandra and Olivia. Sandra didn’t give two shits about the company and, luckily for her, with Olivia, being a far more forceful woman and working as the overseer, she had gotten away with it. Sandra, already twenty one, had two kids (She worked fast) and had said she only wanted to be a mom and enjoy life with her husband, so almost everyone else had agreed that the next generation would come from her, even Sandra herself had been fine with it.

None of them, however, enjoyed nature. All of Jack’s siblings had grown in an arcology; relatively compact megacities. They had everything you’d ever need in small space for a lot of people. It was something akin to a miniature Japan, and they were the most common and efficient type of city.

They were also constricting, but humanity had grown accustomed to being packed together.

It also pushed people towards extreme technology usage and dependence.

Jack jumped over a fallen, mossy log as best as he could. The envirosuit was form fitting, with a plastic face cover designed to stop bullets and be opaque from the outside, and not from the inside, so it was impossible to see his smile, but it was there.

The young man had coped with the stressful life he had been born into by doing something relatively simple: Escaping the arcology every so often and playing in the Martian wilderness. Plants and animals were cloned from the old Mars, with Earth based ecology only within contained areas over the world. But as said, greenery was not as common, and Jack’s guilty pleasure had been enjoying true nature whenever he could, even when he grew up.

Not that he had much time for that anymore at any rate.

A few more steps and the blue on his suit darkened. He had crossed a massive shadow that outlined his destination perfectly: The old Bronze Manor. Or, well, its ruins.

At one point the structure had been made out of marble and the best materials money could buy. It hadn’t been made by Albert though, but by his daughter after her father’s passing. She had been far less conservative with money than Albert had ever been, also less frugal with her vices. History didn’t put her in the best light, all things considered, but she did lead the family well until she passed the mantle.

Still, the huge, extravagant three story tall manor was a bit of an eyesore in the family’s history. There had been quite a few nasty things going on behind those walls back in the day, before Jack’s great (times fifteen or so) grandfather had slapped some sense in his own elders and then his children. After that, the manor was abandoned and, once everyone left, it was left behind without remorse.

Even today the decaying structure decided to stand against all odds to remind Jack that, as much as his family tried to do good, all that Firorium brought, including their wealth, wasn’t as nice as he’d like it to.

But, in all honesty, what could ever be just pure good?

Shaking his head and clearing his thoughts, Jack kept on walking under the manor’s shadow. The far more unassuming building at the side, if you were to call it that, was his true interest and one objective.

The mausoleum was, for all intents and purposes, just an unassuming tomb for someone that had made so many things possible. It was the size of a relatively small room, rectangular, ornate on the outside and more so on the inside, but still relatively plain. It had statues, true, it had a lot of detail, and friends of Jack’s ancestor had left things inside, preserved perfectly through this new age, but Albert’s resting place was, compared to many of the things the family acquired for themselves over the centuries, a simple, unassuming thing. The only important bit was how there was basically a tomb, and only one, next to the family home.

To be honest, no one had asked Albert’s daughter WHY she had decided to do what she did, nor could it be done anymore.

The family knew. Of course they knew. And some people in the organization, like Harvey, were made aware of the secret when/if needed. As you may expect they guarded the secret with zeal.

Funny, because no one had visited Albert’s secret home in so long that this would likely end as a waste of time and nothing else.

But hey. What was there to lose?

Jack reached the mausoleum door. It was as pristine as it had ever been. Of course the whole structure was covered in vines and the like, with spiderwebs and other stuff messing with the place here and there, but time had barely dented this place. It was another comparison with the family home some liked to bring up, but Jack had no time for those thoughts anymore.

Worry was far more prevalent than before. As Jack ripped away a few vines and cleared a section of the black door that led inside, he pushed a few sections inwards. There was a keyhole, yes, but it did nothing. Albert had been fan of puzzles you see, so this building had been protected that way. True that the entrance could be opened with a key. After all, the regular visitor back in the day didn’t need to know about this. But using the key locked the other door.

However, that worry was misplaced. Some of the sections were likely getting rusty despite everything done to protect them, true. Jack had to really push them in for them to even budge. But, as luck would have it, all of them moved and, when pressed enough, clicked.

Then the door opened, letting Jack in.

A stone coffin laid in the middle of the room. Many mementos were placed around it, over it, on the walls and so on. A lot of them were dusty, some had gone away with time, others were covered in rust and/or decayed… Time moves on, want it or not, but the tomb of Albert was relatively intact. Even the torch holders were almost untouched by time, placed on the four pillars around the coffin itself, with an arch, similar to the one in the entrance, marking the back of the room.

Only it didn’t, as you may have guessed by now.

The arch was roughly a meter short of the whole length of Albert’s tomb, and to get the door to slide downwards, allowing him to pass, Jack just had to move two of the torch holders up and press two specific slabs near the arch itself of eight the interactive spots in the room. Convoluted, yes, but movies had shown just how easily you could stumble in a secret room.

It was honestly stupid in some cases.

Chuckling to himself as he thought of that, Jack awaited for the secret door to move away, amused at it all if nothing else, before taking the stairs down. It was a long way to go, and Jack welcomed the distraction, short as it was.

***

It felt like he had been going down for hours. It likely was just a few minutes, but Albert, when he had made his secret place, had obviously spent a lot of time and money on it. If what little was known about his secret spot was true, Albert dug away for nearly two years before this was all done, and that was just setting the place up. The Bronze family progenitor had been a poor man back in the day, and all he had saved up went to set this place up and the machinery that, the family thought, was responsible for the discovery of Firorium.

How Albert had done it all by his lonesome was unknown. All the family knew was that there were many machines, a lot of lab equipment and a horde of books under their family land. However, no one had really paid attention for it in generations. 

Why would they? Money was rolling in. The massive company that Bronze Energy and Industry Enterprises had become occupied every day of their lives. Ancient, moldy secret laboratories hadn’t been a priority.

And now that the water was about to reach their neckline interest peaked. How interesting!

Jack yelped as he tripped, nearly falling flat on his face as soon as no more steps were there. So distracted had he been that he had missed his arrival at the desired destination: Albert’s secret lab.

Stone had given way to sterile steel. Some spiderwebs and other signs of life were there, back in the long winded stairwell that led here, but the closer he got the less life there was on the way. Jack had ignored it, mostly because it had been gradual, but now, with the steel floor intact, the grey walls in pristine condition, and even white light emanating from lightbulbs that were likely older than he was, Jack found worry and intrigue a fitting change of pace.

A voice suddenly calling to him didn’t help either.

“Intruder detected.” A synthesized voice echoed within the chamber. “Approach entrance. DNA test required. Non compliance is unacceptable.”

Ooookay, this went into the wrong direction pretty fast.

For all Jack knew Albert had done this just to scare possible intruders. Or maybe it had been an addition made by his daughter. Whatever the case, he was pretty sure that going through the door would require him to pass that little test.

Besides, it was a blood sample, what was the harm in it?

As Jack approached, a large, round hatch opened. A long tube, with a very sharp needle (Thankfully clean, or so it seemed), stretched in front of him.

Maybe there would be some harm?

A lighting fast prickle afterwards, and a comically overly feminine and way too loud screech from Jack, had the voice asking for his patience. The real torture? The machine had elevator music.

Five hundred years since Albert passed away and elevator music was still considered a cruel way of torturing someone.

“Scan complete.” The digital voice echoed into the room. “Match confirmed. Descendant of the master. Access granted.”

Whether his ancestor had a funny bone or not though, that was debatable.

But as the digital voice faded and Jack’s suit sealed itself, the large walls of the laboratory gave away. The original small door but a part of a much larger, far more complex defense mechanism that had layer after layer of protection. All of it for…!

A very dusty piece of scrap.

Well, not REALLY a piece of scrap. What the doors revealed was a huge room more or less as described: It was a lab, partitioned in four spaces. The walls within the room had glass panels he could see through, with the central area, the ‘fifth’ room, made to connect all others with a circular, white platform amidst all that steel.

It was probably unsurprising, but the first room was more or less akin to a library. There were a couple hundred books, if not more, stored in a dozen selves. From a mere glance he could tell almost everything was intact, though a section had caved in, probably recently, and mold was growing in the area around it. If there was anything there he’d need to check what had been damaged and what was intact.

The second section of the laboratory had a small room to the side, encased in sterile. It looked like it had been connected to the previous room, but the panel that gave access, both the one on the side he was in and the one that connected the two rooms, was burned. A section of the room was encased in plastic walls, a sterile zone, with beakers filled with multicolored fluids and, if Jack was not confused, samples of various fluids inside a refrigerator that was still working. 

The third room was, sadly, lost. At least mostly. It had cutting edge tech from back in the day, though now obsolete. but as said, it was gone. Whatever had messed the first room ever so slightly had done this one in for good. There was debris everywhere and most computers were either crushed or so dusty and humid Jack had no hopes for anything working there.

But the last room was something else. It was just a room; a human room. It was no workplace, no trove of information or containment zone. Just a room for Albert.

Just… a room.

There was no Firorium, and Jack was sure that if there was ANY information on how to make it, the room with the computers had been it.

The trip had been indeed a waste of time.

Jack smashed his fist against the door that led to Albert’s quarters and, not overly surprising, it opened up. Jack thought it was the world laughing at him, but then considered the facts: There was nothing here. At least not unless there was a secret room or something, and nothing in the family records told of a ‘secret within a secret’. This wasn’t a video game, as much as all this security would make you think otherwise.

But there could be SOMETHING, right? Jack couldn’t accept that this trip had been wasted just right off the bat. There wasn’t any hope, exploration or anything else, just… failure.

Only problem? That wasn’t the case.

Albert’s room was… bare. There were few things beyond a few notebooks, personal mementos and the like. It would’ve been an interesting find despite everything, but a couple of the notebooks all but turned to dust in Jack’s hands, likely the fault of a large hole in the side wall that connected to the computer room. If nothing else the destruction of half this secret lab was secured. The room looked largely no worse for wear, but it had been exposed to air, humidity and whatever else for who knew how long. At least there weren’t bugs or other things crawling or growing around, but if there had been anything left in here, time had done away with it.

This time it felt and actually  _ was  _ a few hours of Jack’s life. As little as the room had, Jack perused every notebook or book that was intact. He tried to make any and all electronics work, from a pendrive to a laptop and even ancient voice recorders that Albert probably had with him to record his own ramblings. Nothing really worked.

Time had truly erased everything.

So in the end, dejected and tired, Jack sat down in front of Albert’s old desk. But hey, why would lady luck stop screwing with him? He had used the chair a couple times already, and it worked fine, so no one would expect for it to snap and make him fall onto the floor with a loud thud.

Jack wasn’t a happy camper.

But wait… what was that under the desk? A button?

Jack pressed it.

And then nearly banged his head on the desk as a voice echoed through the room.

“This is Albert Bronze. Log number 176-271.” Came a voice, tired, but happy. “This will likely be my last log, for I am back once more.” The voice stopped as Albert audibly took a deep gulp of air. “A hundred seventy six years… And many adventures were had. Nearly ten years of theories being labeled failures, of exploring and using what little money I had, of building this secret laboratory where I was SURE that there was a rift. All for what? I cannot prove I am right, but I have something else…”

As the voice stopped, and with Jack a bit calmer, he got up and tried to find the origin of the voice. It was clear in the room, but the suit’s display told Jack that it was coming from the central area, though distorted. Jack didn’t know what it meant since the display wasn’t exactly giving up details… at least until he saw the holo in the middle of the room.

It was an old holo projector, of those developed in the late 21th century. It was… serviceable. As in: It showed avery digitized image that looked more like an attempt at a N64 image than it did a real person, but that is why they were called ‘prototypes’. The myth that prototypes are incredible powerful one offs was, sadly, not true with these machines.

But it DID show Jack an incredible image of his ancestor.

Though… wasn’t Albert supposed to be a wiry little thing?

The hologram was indeed a black man. Relatively soft features, smile on his face, deep green eyes, short black hair and a few old scars that Albert had sported through most of his life. But that was it.

Albert wasn’t past two meters in height, nor was he hulking with muscles, with rippling biceps, strong legs and nearly a meter from shoulder to shoulder. The man was a giant, he looked like a greek sculpture and appeared to have trouble fitting in his clothes as it was. In fact they looked like clothes Albert wore regularly in his photos; white lab coat, blue shirt, black pants. They looked stupidly comical on the man as he handled some papers.

Then he brought a box that he gleefully opened, putting the papers away.

Firorium.

The green, organic metal was produced in a small, uneven chunk.

“Rifts between worlds. Something akin to wormholes that exist in all large celestial bodies… I cannot prove they exist, not because I don’t have proof, but because we are at a dangerously low point in history. Showing them my findings would put many innocents at risk.” The smile on Albert’s face diminished. “But I can offer humanity this: Firorium.” He raised the chunk of green metal high above him. It was a comical act, but one Jack expected from him if what he had heard of the man was true. “An highly energetic material designed by an ancient civilization, the ones that seeded a lot of the universe, including our own world.”

Jack had SO many questions, but this time Albert didn’t stay put for too long. He put down the chunk of Firorium, moved the box away and hit a switch that wasn’t shown in the recording. A smaller image that had the worst quality he could ever image.

Also: He didn’t know what he was looking at. It was so distorted there wasn’t anything for him to really see.

“The Erorhas, if my translation was accurate. They were literal giants: At least ten times our height, and mostly made of metallic compounds. Gods, in a sense, with incredible creativity and imagination, affinity for technology and devotion to their craft.” Albert let out a sigh. “But they were even more destructive than humans. They made so many mistakes, many of them willingly, that they ended up forcing themselves into extinction despite having millions of solar systems under their name and full to the brim with their own people. Sterility, you see? Too much genetic tampering too fast. A far too deep dependency of technology. Unending cloning for eternal life.” The man let out a tired shrug. “It ended up costing them their future after trillions of years alive.”

The small image was turned off, then another one was brought up. A planet. It was largely green and clear looking, mostly a ‘ garden world’ in appearance, though large mountain regions, desert and the like were also there. All in all, from the quick look, it appeared to be mostly a massive unending plain with relatively large seas, but more land mass than Earth.

“This is the first world I ended up.” Albert chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “The first, because I messed up. I have solved the problem, but… uh… let’s say there are many rifts on Earth and my first prototype of teleporter malfunctioned. I tried to return three times and one sent me to a world that was engineered for… well.” Albert sighed. “Let’s say that world only has hermaphrodites, and you’d end up as one if you go there until you go to another one.”

Okay. That? That he didn’t need to know.

“Anyway!” Albert cut back to the chase. “This is Agramia, one of the many ‘Recovery Worlds’ that the Erorhas made. They tried to use their technology to recover their lost life, but as you may guess, it failed.” Albert pointed at the large green stretches of land. “This world, like most other Recovery Worlds, is populated by intelligent, humanoid plants. Since the Erorhas themselves were humanoid this is mostly normal in their designs from what I could find, and their seeding method favored mostly humanoid development, so that explains why primates were the ones to push through here on Earth, at least in part.” He moved the hologram to point at an area close to the coast. “I appeared here, and there I found out the only still functioning Erorhas building in the whole world.”

An image expanded. It looked like a huge building. A cone like building without the top, with a few other similar buildings, albeit smaller, around it. Massive blades of grass, flowers and other such flora was present around the building.

“You probably noticed the size, eh? The Erorhas destroyed MANY worlds and created these giants for their own use. Such artificially created environments didn’t help their own survival either.” Albert moved the image around. Jack could see a path amidst the massive greenery, but little else was captured by the hologram. “They had to shrink themselves to our size, more or less, in the late days. All the species they made to try and recover their own? The same. The ‘plant girls’, as they don’t have a real name as a whole from what I saw, were declared as the most widespread species in the universe, at least the areas owned by the Erorhas. Sadly for them, they were literally made for a purpose, so they changed very little over the eons: They are big, sexy, down for sex and eager for some fun.”

As Albert said that he chuckled and winked at the camera that was capturing this all. Jack hadn’t been told that his ancestor was a pervert, but then again… Spend more than a hundred years surrounded by creatures made basically for fucking and… wait. That is true! He had said that he had been around for nearly two hundred years, right?

“This also became my case, though.” Albert’s hologram, of course, couldn’t notice Jack’s confusion, or his desire to ask questions. Still, it looked like the old recording was going to answer anyway. “Erorhas did use everything they had to try and recover themselves. That meant messing with the same stuff that did them in, though.” Alert’s holo projection flexed his muscles, looking at them with a face Jack couldn’t read. “I grew huge shortly after arriving at Agramia, in EVERY sense. The nanites and other compounds in the air modified my body. My lifespan extended, my abilities increased and I was horny at all damn times. A surprise really, considering I was sterile until I arrived at that world. I won’t complain about it ‘healing’ such defect though, maybe I’ll be able to have a human child now that I am back.”

Jack was flabbergasted. This was right now like a Sci-Fi movie in every regard. It also meant that he was alive this day because his ancestor had gone to an alien planet, otherwise the family would’ve been done for.

That was metal, to be honest.

Also stupidly scary.

“The plant girls did not recover the Erorhas species, but they DO reproduce. Their ‘males’ are literal huge plants, and their polen, sap or other produce can be used to impregnate the plant girls. We, however, thanks to the compounds and nanites in the world, CAN impregnate them, and this drives plant girls towards human males. At least that is what I think.” Albert chuckled to himself. “I do not know what a human female would go through, nor do I want to test it. Still, plant girls reproduce quickly: They make a sed, they plant it, and an adult plant girl grows within days, weeks or a month at most. Fully mature too. They also live stupidly long, probably for thousands of years, but I never found out.”

Albert looked away for a second, then shook his head. “Anyway, plant girls HAVE changed from the original ‘product’. They are their own people. They, however, have seen visitors like me before. There are… ‘contracts’, to get seeds, to employ plant girls and to, well, have fun.” Aaand there was no way Jack’s ancestor wasn’t a pervert anymore. “It was helpful, too. Fun aside, much needed after finding out I was stranded, probably forever, their help was needed. The lab is basically perpetually fueled, but the machine that connects the rift between worlds requires MASSIVE amounts of energy. That is how I learned about Firorium.”

Okay! That was what Jack was waiting for. The lesson in history was fun, true, but he was more interested in this bit.

“Firorium grows naturally all over Erorhas space: Inside huge plants, creatures, whatever. It is a natural material that produces huge quantities of energy and can be molded into many other things. Sadly for us humans, the seeding materials that landed on Earth had degraded, much like most other seeding pods that landed on our area of space, likely hundreds of thousands of galaxies around us.” Still, Alber smiled. “But this world? It is chock full of it. On Earth it will be able to grow back a bit by absorbing natural nutrients, but it will never go back to full potential and, over time, it will be consumed. On Agramia that wouldn’t happen.”

Well, that wasn’t helpful in on itself. There was no Firorium left on Earth, and the remaining worlds likely had the same problem. So his only hope was that Albert had a secret stash somewhere.

“Of course, I messed up two times and went to two different worlds, then returned to Agramia since the other two worlds had no connection with Earth.” Exasperation was clear on Albert then, but it only remained for a second. “It took me a long time to fix the portal and connect perfectly with Earth. A hundred years, give or take, if you are curious. I used that time to stockpile Firorium, Firorium I would not only feed to the machine, but bring back home. After such a long life I found out that it was more important to help my people once I get back. Maybe live a simple life with some money after the fact? I am still not sure how this all will work out.”

Jack expected more, but Albert stood still for a while, silent, thinking. When he spoke again Jack immediately knew there was a problem.

“I have decided to fuel the lab with Firorium after I ensure my financial future thanks to the material.” Albert said, a tone of finality to his words. “It has been barely six months since I left. Every year on Agramia, thanks to the distance from Earth, was roughly twenty four hours. It gave me time to think, and I know I don’t want humans to end like the Erorhas.” Albert touched the small hologram as he brought up an image of the lab. “I’ll program ‘s main computer to allow only those with my DNA in. I will get everything ready, samples, books, data, whatever is needed, for another jump to Agramia if it ever detects the Firorium reserves on Earth reaching critical lows. Once I start a family I’ll make sure to drill in them the need to check this place regularly. I don’t want any of my descendants ever going there by accident, like on my case.” Albert chuckled ruefully. “Such a huge adventure it was, but not everyone is made for it.”

At that point Jack turned and tried to bolt, only for the huge metal door to be closed. He had been so focused on the recording that he hadn’t heard it moving, nor the artificial voice declaring ‘Teleportation device activating.’. What he could SEE was the countdown in a large clock on top of the damn, freaking door!

“But if the time ever comes and one of us need to go there?” Albert’s voice spoke again, making Jack look back. “Two things: One - Have fun. It is a dangerous, potentially life ending adventure, yes. And it will take you away from our world, true. However, it is an adventure, a new experience! Embrace it and enjoy it, because it will change you.” Then Albert lifted a second finger. “And two: Do your best, kid. Whatever you do, give it your one hundred percent.”

That was all Albert saw. The holo went away, a rippling sound could be heard, and a black ball of nothingness opened in the middle of the room.

Jack disappeared from Earth, consciousness gone, an adventure awaiting for him when he reached his destination.

***** Chapter I END *****

And that is a wrap!... A four days long wrap. No porn. No plant titties. No fountains of cum. No adventure. Just plot!

You know I am having fun with this already, BUT this is a porn based adventure, so there won’t be just plot, action and the like. There has to be big tits, big asses and big everything. So how about we get on that, hmm? First things first. What kind of plant girl do you guys want to see first?

And yeah, I am asking you. I made the note at the beginning for a reason.

There are many types species of plant girls, and they all have one function or another. Being an artificially made species, they are geared towards fitting a role, even after eons by themselves. Fruits or produce bearing plant girls are general laborers and work to get Firorium, certain plants work as warriors to fight off creatures (A grass girl would have a long, katana like grass blade for example), others throw/spit stuff to fight at range (Peashooter, yes, and others too, like watermelon or certain thorny plants!), while others are both construction workers and use their hard shell to defend the other plant girls (Acorn, melon, etc).

Vote  [ HERE  ](http://www.strawpoll.me/20718614) for what type you want to start this story with.


End file.
